The Masked Lover
by MoonlitKitten123
Summary: A Star/Rob fic made for my Best Friend
1. Chapter 1

The Masked Lover

The Masked Lover

Chapter 1 – Far Away

Starfire watched carefully and softly scowling as she saw her sister flirt with the only boy she had ever liked. Robin. The leader of the Teen Titans, also the only boy who wasn't into 'Stankball'.

"You know Robin your amazing" Blackfire said flirtingly.

Robin smiled uncomfortably Blackfire rolled her eyes, she grabbed the neck of his shirt, pulled him close and brushed her lips against his. Starfire gave out a small gasp of pain and surprise as the two broke away,

"Robin" she said quietly, the masked teen looked into the alien girls emerald green eyes they were filled with tears

"Star?' he said looking closely at the Alien as her sister just stood smirking.

Starfire ran off sobbing uncontrollably .

"Starfire!!" shouted Robin,

Blackfire continued smirking "Tell my little sister I said bye" she said flirtingly floating out of the window.

The alien girls sobs had ripped open the masked teen's heart. He opened his mouth and let his voice carry him away,

"This time,

This place 

Misused,

Mistakes 

Too long,

Too late 

Who was I to make you wait 

Just one chance 

Just one breath 

Just in case there's just one left 

'Cause you know, you know you know

That I love you 

I have loved you all along 

And I miss you 

Been far away for far too long 

I keep dreaming you'll be with me  and you'll never go 

Stop breathing if  I don't see you anymore

On my knees,

I'll ask 

Last chance for one last dance 

'Cause with you,

I'd withstand 

All of hell to hold your hand 

I'd give it all 

I'd give for us 

Give anything but I won't give up 

'Cause you know,  you know, you know

That I love you 

I have loved you all along 

And I miss you 

Been far away for far too long 

I keep dreaming you'll be with me  and you'll never go 

Stop breathing if  I don't see you anymore

So far away 

Been far away for far too long 

So far away 

Been far away for far too long 

But you know, you know, you know

I wanted 

I wanted you to stay 

'Cause I needed I need to hear you say 

That I love you 

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you 

For being away for far too long 

So keep breathing 

'Cause I'm not leaving 

Hold on to me and  never let me go"

A/N – Dedicated to my Best Friend Georgina Yip. I own nothing!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Breathe No More

Chapter 2 – Breathe No More

Raven the Goth in the group sat happily meditating until there was a loud knock at the door. She opened one eye

"If that's Beast Boy and Cyborg asking me to play Stankball again" she growled.

But as she opened her door she was shocked it was Starfire the only Titan who didn't look their nose down at her.

"Star?, what's up?" she asked as the Alien into exploded into a new flood of tears. Raven's eye's widened Starfire was usually bouncy and annoying and even if she was upset it never resulted in tears usually having the floor ripped open but never crying.

"Come on in" Raven said quietly.

After a while Raven got Starfire to calm down and tell her what was wrong,

"Wait here" Raven said darkly as she left the room.

Starfire gave a small sigh as she whimpered,

"I've been looking in the mirror for so long 

That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side 

All the little pieces fallen, shatter 

Shards of me, too sharp to put back together 

Too small to matter 

But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces 

If I try to touch her and I bleed,

I bleed 

And I breathe,

I breathe no more

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well 

Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child 

Lie to me,

Convince me that I've been sick forever 

And all of this will make sense when I get better 

I know the difference between myself and

My reflection 

I just can't help but to wonder 

Which of us do you love so

I bleed,

I bleed 

And I breathe,

I breathe no 

Bleed,

I bleed 

And I breathe,

I breathe 

I breathe, I breathe no more".

Disclaimer – I Own Nothing!!


	3. Chapter 3

Raven walked slowly to the lounge room fists clenched as her alms swayed back and forth close to her hips. As she emerged into the room she saw the usual Cyborg and Beast Boy mucking about playing video games Robin standing next to the stereo attempting to look cool. She walked up to him so they're noses almost touched and slapped him hard across the face.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his sore cheek,

"For being so stupid!" she spat "Couldn't you see Star liked you?"

Robin looked at her blankly,

"I don't know what you mean" he sniffed.

Cyborg and Beast Boy had now stopped playing about and had their eyes glued on Raven and Robin. Raven slapped him again

"You're always looking your nose down at me!" she screamed "But I won't allow you to do the same thing the Starfire" she went to hit him again but Robin grabbed her wrist before she could do so.

"Stop talking nonsense" he mumbled in her ear. Beast boy and Cyborg stared at the two helplessly. Robin let go of her,

"Idiot" she muttered softly as she ran out of the room.

Raven felt angry and boiled up inside she angrily spat out

"Perfect by nature 

Icons of self-indulgence 

Just what we all need 

More lies about a world that 

Never was and never will be 

Have you no shame, don't you see me 

You know you've got everybody fooled

Look, here she comes now 

Bow down and stare in wonder 

Oh, how we love you 

No flaws when you're pretending 

But now I know she 

Never was and never will be 

You don't know how you've betrayed me 

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask, where will you hide 

Can't find yourself, lost in your lie

I know the truth now 

I know who you are 

And I don't know you anymore

It never was and never will be 

You don't know how you've betrayed me 

And somehow you've got everybody fooled 

It never was and never will be 

You're not real and you can't save me 

Somehow now you're everybody's fool"

Raven sighed as she walked slowly to her room.


End file.
